A Compromise of Love
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Russia loves Lithuania, and so he wants to show him the extent of that love. But when this game involves Belarus, Lithuania becomes very unsure. RussLietBel


A/N

Let's make clear that I wrote this in _2008 _but that I realized many fans are newer, and well let's be honest they would _never _find it on the giant APH LJ community anymore. Unless they watch my main LJ. BUT YES. I blame any not-goodness on that. Edited only lightly to fix old mistakes.

* * *

l

l

The sun was nearly gone over the pure white horizon by now, and dinner had been over for nearly an hour. It had been a relatively peaceful day, with no great upsets or problems. In fact Russia had been quite… withdrawn. Lithuania was still cleaning up the dishes when Latvia had came in, trembling as he tugged his older brother's sleeve to get his attention.

"M-Mr. Ivan..." Latvia whispered, and already Liet nodded.

"I got it." He forced a smile, running his fingers through Latvia's bond hair as he bent to kiss his forehead. "Go to bed." He whispered against his skin. Even though it was only about seven o' clock, the youngest Baltic merely nodded his head and rushed towards the hallway in which the Baltic's rooms resided. With a small sigh of resignation, Liet headed for Russia's room.

It wasn't unusual to be called to his room. The time always varied, so that was not new either. To see the length of rope dangling from the Russian's un-gloved fingers was unsettling, but nothing that had not been done—many times—before. But something _was _new about tonight, something that Lithuania had yet to discover. Russia's violet eyes were distant, yet they studied the brunette for a long moment of silence as Liet stood in the middle of the room.

Russia sat with his back to the bay window, the dying sunlight casting a shadow over most of his features. The glow from behind him was a dull blue, moonlight already reflecting off of the newly fallen snow. The word was soft like a lovers caress should be, as it spilled from the blond's pale lips: "Strip." And Lithuania obeyed, without ceremony or hesitation. There might have been a time when he protested, or even outright refused the larger man. But those useless and small rebellions were long over with, and Russia was less forgiving with each passing year. Oh, how Russia _loved _to show the brunette the scar on his forearm, the little knick he'd gotten when taking Vilnius back from Poland, presenting the capitol to Liet with bright and hopeful eyes. Russia, the hero, the savior of Lithuania once again. His only ally.

And in contrast, also his worst enemy, his greatest obstacle in his quest for independence. And so Lithuania revealed everything of his own body, his testament to survival, with little resistance. For Russia had already been everywhere, left his little marks across every inch of winter-dry skin. Folding his clothing loosely, Liet set it on the chest at the end of the large four-poster bed. He shivered when he was finished, but he knew better than to cross his arms over his chest. That might be seen as an act of defiance, like trying to protect his vitals from the man who already owned them, who occupied them even now with only his eyes.

Those eyes alone caused a heated blush to rise to Liet's face, though whether it was from embarrassment or anger he didn't bother to define to himself. They stared at him without comment, once again distant, and yet enthralled. Perhaps that was it, Russia seemed... enraptured by the mere action of watching his favorite Baltic stand before him, bare as the day that he had come into existence. It unnerved Lithuania, who averted his forest green eyes at last. Russia moved then, standing from the windowsill slowly, the floorboards creaking under his heavy boots as he approached the brunette. He stopped at arm's length from Liet, reaching out with his bare hand.

It touched the crook of his neck gently, as if he were made of glass. Slid down along the graceful curve, and over one slender shoulder. Lithuania couldn't hold the small shudder at the feel of those calloused fingertips, and his lips parted slightly to keep his breathing quiet and controlled.

"_Beautiful..._" Russia whispered, fingers finding the edge of a scar, from where the whip had curled over the brunette's back and onto his shoulder. He rubbed the mark, smiling serenely as his fingers continued their journey down along Lithuania's arm. Down to his elbow, and to his wrist. He surprised the brunette when he lifted it, drawing wide green eyes to his face when he kissed the back of Liet's hand softly, with cold lips. "I love you, Toris..." He murmured, rubbing the skin he had just kissed with his thumb.

"I-I...!" It wasn't that he hadn't heard those words before. Oh, he had heard them countless times before from the man who had calmly torn his back to shreds with a whip. Who smiled as he held him down, invading and claiming his vitals with all the force of an outright war, even as he whispered every endearing phrase that was known to man straight into Lithuania's ear. It was the way that he said them, so tenderly, and with a voice that sounded so very... lost.

"Shh, shhhh..." Russia's free hand, the one with the rope, lifted up so that he could place one finger to Lithuania's trembling lips. "No, you don't have to lie." The blond man gave a small chuckle that held none of its usual cheer. "I don't want you to lie to me today..." He kissed the hand again, rubbed it harder with his thumb. His violet eyes were on that hand, but his mind was somewhere far away. "I understand, you know... Why you can't love me." He gave a small nod. "Toris doesn't believe me, does he? That I love him..."

"That's not..." Lithuania began softly, but he was cut off by the finger tapping his lips.

"Ah-ah-ah... I said shush. You know your manners, Toris." Russia chided. Slowly, Liet gave one small nod. "Good." The blond's voice cheered up for a split second before it went back to its previous tone. "You see, I know who Toris loves, and it's not me. Because how can he love me when he doesn't understand how much I love him? It's simple..." A long, slow, tender kiss to the back of Liet's hand, which was beginning to tremble. Russia leaned in close, until his lips were against Lithuania's ear. His breath was hot, tickling the hair there, voice a whisper, "Close your eyes."

And he did. Green eyes slid closed even as Lithuania's breath was shortening even faster now. His hand was released, and there was one more whisper before Russia pulled away, "Don't open them until I say so." He lowered his hand to his side, swallowing hard as he _felt_ as much as heard the large man move around behind him. He didn't know this game. As his wrists were gathered gently, oh so gently, and tied behind his back, he bit down on his lower lip.

What did the Russian mean, he knew who Liet loved? He had gone through something like this several times before, but usually proving he loved the Baltic meant punishing him for something that he had done wrong, to 'teach him' the right way of things. But Lithuania had done nothing wrong that he was aware of. And the note that had been off all night refused to be silent, and it nagged at Liet psychologically worse than anything physical could have done.

_Lord, _He prayed to a god that he was not supposed to have anymore—Communists believed in no higher power, _what in the world is he up to? Who I love? It couldn't be... my brothers? No, no, they're valuable to him, he wouldn't hurt them. Would he? _He had before, while Lithuania was absent to his position as favorite. Even if they were supposed to be independent, Russia had never stopped his bullying. _If it's not my brothers... I haven't been close to Feliks since Vilnius... who...?_

So entranced with his own thoughts, his body gave a jolt when cold fingertips touched his lower back. "Toris, you're so _cute_." Russia gave a half-hearted chuckle, his voice so full of, _something _that Liet felt another small thrill run up along his spine from where he was being touched. Lips brushed the back of his shoulder, his breath warm as the blond breathed over the scarred flesh. "I will never tire of you, _dorogaya_." It was _not _a very comforting sentiment. His next kiss was warm and wet as he found one particular scar to pay attention to, and the hand not on his back ran up along the back of Liet's thigh, drawing out a quiet but noticeable whine. The touch was not unwelcome… All at once the kiss stopped, and the hand moved away from his thigh. "Oh, forgive me Toris," Russia responded most curiously, "I almost got carried away..."

A gentle push to the small of his back told him to move, and he did. Guided by the hand, he led Liet to the side of the bed, urging him to climb on. Without his hands it was difficult, and Russia had to give a playful nudge of his knee under Lithuania's backside for him to be able to complete the task. Liet fell face-first ungracefully onto the bed, and he grunted as he lifted to his knees. "Face my voice." Russia said from the end of the bed, and the brunette did so slowly. "Good..." His voice was admiring again, and Lithuania merely held his breath. The room was growing colder by the moment, and without a fire in the hearth it was only going to get worse. It didn't matter what heat was pushed through the old house, fire was the only thing that made things warm here.

"Now, Toris, remember what I said. Don't open your eyes until I say so." His voice was chiding, as if he spoke to a small child. "Otherwise, you won't get your reward." That word seemed to unsettle the brunette, and it must have shown on his expression. Russia laughed, "Yes, _dorogaya_, your reward. To show just how much I love you..." And with that, his footsteps faded to the door. It opened with a creaking of hinges, closing shortly after and leaving Lithuania's heart to pound painfully in his throat.

Lithuania was shivering from the cold air on his exposed skin, and he swore that by now his breath would be able to be seen if he opened his eyes as he exhaled. But of course, he wouldn't open them. Russia had been gone for a while, but he had no idea how long. Ten minuets, fifteen? He was nowhere near the room, Liet could hear the Russian from at least five rooms down by the sound of his boots from anywhere in the house. So it wasn't that he feared that the man would see it if he opened his eyes. Of course he wouldn't. It was simply that Russia had specifically said _not to. _As if it was a game, he had laid down a rule. If Lithuania broke the rules... It was a complicated process. All he knew was that if he opened his eyes, he would be punished. Whether or not Russia could see him, he would know. This is how he felt.

When the sound of footsteps reached his ears, nearly burning with chill, Liet could have given a sigh of relief. Then he remembered why he was so nervous, and he held his breath again. What had Russia done? How was this game going to be played from here on out? If Lithuania was to be given a reward, something that he loved, what was it? The door opened with a click, and even though he had expected it he jumped. His clenched his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering—though the surge of fear and uncertainty had given him a rush of adrenaline to fight the cold.

Two sets of footsteps entered the room, and Liet frowned as he fought against his survival instincts and curiosity. He wanted to see! He _had _to. A low chuckle filled the room, Russia's childish laugh. "Wait, wait..." He spoke softly. "Alright... Open them." He stated, a giggle in his voice.

And Lithuania's emerald eyes opened, followed by his jaw as he gasped so sharply that the burst of cold air tugged at his lungs like a physical blow. Heat flooded every inch of his cold, exposed skin, and his mouth worked with little more sound that a squeak of protest.

"N..._Natalya?_" He finally managed to whisper in shock. Steel blue eyes glared back at him, then slipped away to stare at the blond who stood smiling behind her.

"Brother... what is this?" Belarus asked a hint of anger to her voice.

"I told you, sister! This is how you can get closer to me~!" Russia explained, though his smile didn't reach his eyes. He took his hands off of Bela's shoulders to approach the bed. Lithuania was already squirming a bit in discomfort, even though Belarus' eyes followed her brothers every move instead of sparing the naked man another glance. Russia reached out to grasp Liet's chin, turning his face towards him. Green eyes were watering a bit, and his blush spread a vermilion line across his nose and cheeks, all the way to his ears. "You _know _how much I cherish him..." The blond's voice lost any and all childish tones.

"I-_Ivan_..." Liet's voice trembled.

"And so..." Russia drew closer, "I'll share him with you, sister. For one night..." His lips were warm now, as he placed a chaste kiss over Lithuania's cold ones. "Besides," His tone shifted to light again, as his fingertips ran up along Liet's thigh. "He wants it to." Lithuania whimpered in mortification as Russia's fingers brushed his length, where indeed the beginnings of arousal had begin to stir. Belarus rose one blond eyebrow, her eyes shifting back to Lithuania.

The brunette's chin was still being held firmly by her brother, so he couldn't look back. Liet's arms remained behind his back, leading her to correctly assess that they were bound there. His body was pale and smooth, well toned for his slender physique. But there were flaws here and there, a few on his side, one over his shoulder... Scars. She'd never seen those before, and she had no doubt that her brother had been the cause, which only surprised her further. She'd expected him to be perfect—after all, her brother chose him over her. What did he have that she...?

A quiet sound reached her ears, and she frowned slightly, taking a step forward. The sound only increased then, and it took her a moment to realize that it was coming from the brunette held captive by her brother's strong hand. He was... whimpering? Liet's eyes were closed tightly, his face a blush that she had seen many times before when she had caught him staring at her. He moved his arms as if he was trying to release his wrists, and his hips moved to escape the fingers gently playing with... Bela had the decency to blush. She swallowed as her eyes trailed back up along that taunt, quivering stomach, to his chest which rose and fell swiftly with each breath. Two pert nipples stood out, hardened from the cold or pleasure, or perhaps both. Sweat had begun to gather on his skin, making it glisten.

An unexpected warmth settled in the pit of her stomach, and she caught her breath. Russia's violet eyes lit up, and he nodded at his sister as if in sympathy. "You see." He said softly, almost sadly.

"Yes..." Belarus agreed. Lithuania's chin was released, and he chanced a curious glance to the woman who had appeared in many of his most shameful of dreams. He was shocked to see her approaching the bed slowly, reaching up to untie her headband. It fluttered to the floor slowly, and she reached back to undo her sash.

"N-Natalya... y-you don't have to..." Lithuania protested, shaking his head quickly, though his voice was weak. He was afraid, afraid of this whole situation. Was this some kind of test? Was he supposed to refuse? He glanced to Russia, and he shuddered to find those violet eyes locked with his. He couldn't read them. He couldn't read anything from that uncharacteristically blank expression!

"Be quiet, Toris." Belarus demanded quietly, but firmly. There was an ice to her voice that cut deeper than any command of Russia's. The Lithuanian glanced back just in time to see her dress fall, and any protest was cut short by his inaudible murmur of surprise.

Belarus was long and slender all over. From her coldly beautiful face to her elegant and delicate hands, her small waist and wide hips, down to her ballet dancer's legs. Perfectly toned in those deceivingly innocent arms, taunt flat stomach, and gilded legs. Her lacy white bra matched the panties that she wore, so thin and sheer that her porcelain skin could almost be seen straight through it. Her pert, perfect breasts weighed heavily on her bra, so that they shifted with every breath that she took. Lithuania swallowed hard, but he couldn't get rid of the lump that had settled in his throat. Quickly he turned his head away, _away_ from both of the siblings.

He was trapped. Trapped in possibly the worse position he'd ever been in. Belarus was beautiful and graceful, but he had always known that she was cold. He had never forgotten that she would never really look at him with eyes other than those of a rival. Still, he had never been able to keep his heart from fluttering at the thought that she would someday, some how, see him for who he was. That someday, she would touch him with her slender fingers and press her womanly softness against him, removing all of the pain.

This was not quite what he had imagined.

Lithuania could _feel _Russia's eyes on him, even as he listened to sound of the blond's boots heading for the windowsill again. He heard the wood creak in protest as the large man sat on it, and he yelped when he felt the bed dipping in front of him. "Look at me." Bela's cool voice ordered, and he turned his face out of pure habit.

"_Ah_...!" Emerald eyes met steel blue, but they wavered farther south as he caught sight of her now naked breasts. They looked so soft and tender, despite nearly being the color of snow, sugar pink nipples hard and pert. He jerked back as if electrocuted when Bela touched his knee, scooting backwards until his hands and back were against the headboard. Russia's laugh floated on the air, high and amused. Lithuania did _not _see what was so funny here!

"Sis~ter... you have to be firm." The blond suggested from the window, where the blue moonlight was flooding in around him, bathing him in the cold light. Belarus glanced to her brother, giving him a small frown. Looking back, she met Lithuania's eyes.

"Toris..." She said icily, "Stay still..." Reaching out again, she touched his knee, which was now pressed up against his chest. Her fingers were soft and warm, so, _so _unlike Russia's... Bela's other hand was on the opposing knee, and with a surprising strength, she forced them apart.

"N-Natalya...!" Lithuania protested, trembling now, his shame complete as he shut his eyes tightly. "..._Please_." He whispered desperately.

"Spread your legs out." Belarus stated, glancing up to her rival's face. Those green eyes which glanced down to her were full of shame and fear, tears gathered at the corners, and clinging to his long lashes. She felt another jolt of warmth curl in her belly. "Now." She spit out, almost harshly. Nodding slowly, Liet did as the woman asked of him. Slowly, he spread his legs until his knees were barely bent, and Belarus' feminine form was snug between them. Her skin was smooth as silk, and his panting breath began to shudder as he felt her narrow shoulders against his inner thighs, her hair tickling the sensitive skin and clinging to it where he had begun to sweat.

Softly at first, and then growing slowly in volume, he heard something he never had before. Bela, she was... laughing. It was soft and gentle, the sound, yet it was somehow also mocking. As for Belarus, she was seeing Lithuania in an entirely new light. The oldest of the Baltic brothers had always been a thorn in her side, a constant obstacle that lay between her and the unification with her brother. Many times she had envisioned how she would kill him with her trusty knives, how he would look as he died, as the light faded from those infuriatingly deep, green eyes... But... now... she wanted nothing more than to see more of this troubled and panicked expression. _This is what you get, _she thought, _for getting in my way. _

"_Aahhh!_" Lithuania's voice trembled as he cried out, head falling back, as Belarus took his nearly full arousal into her warm, soft hand and ran her tongue over the tip. She ignored the bitter taste, too enthralled by the sound that he had made to care. She felt his thighs tense around her shoulders as he whined low in his throat when she stroked him, running her tongue from base to tip. "Ahh—hnn...!" Back arched, Liet writhed helplessly from her careful ministrations. The more sounds that he made, the more that he wiggled and arched, the more that Bela's body began to throb. She slid her free hand down between her own sweat-slick thighs, traveling up until she reached her pulsing sex, rubbing it slowly through her last article of clothing—her white lace panties.

Somehow, Lithuania was aware of a third that joined the chorus of panting breath and subdued moans. Half-lidded emerald eyes traveled over to the window, where he spotted Russia. The blond had removed his coat and shirt, placing one of his booted feet up on the windowsill's side so that he could face the bed. He'd opened his pants, blush evident across his shadowed cheeks as he stroked himself lazily with one hand. As if seeing him suddenly made him remember, Lithuania's eyes narrowed even farther.

_You see, I know who Toris loves, and it's not me. Because how can he love me when he doesn't understand how much I love him? It's simple._

Russia... Did he really believe that everything was so black and white? That you could only love one person at a time? Lithuania gasped, hands curled into fists behind him as his toes curled into the sheets that the balls of his feet dug into. Desperate, he gave a low cry, "..._Ivan..._!" At the sound of his name, Russia abruptly stopped stroking. Liet cried out in pain as nails dug into his thighs. Belarus sat up quickly, hooking her thumbs into her panties. He watched in a daze as she swiftly slipped them down to her knees, revealing her small triangle of hair, the same ash-blond as was on her head. She slipped out of them easily, and taking the shocked Lithuanian by the shoulders, she straddled him. "N-_Natalya_...!"

"Wait!" Russia's voice interceded. Both panting, throbbing bodies paused. All eyes turned to the blond, and Bela shuddered. The tallest nation had kicked off his boots, and he he gave his pants a tug, letting them pool at his feet. Belarus gave a soft moan, her breasts soft and supple as they rose and fell just an inch from Lithuania's face.

Russia was a god, at least to his younger sister's eyes. His tall frame was thick and solid, even if he was soft in places. Violet eyes burned with a light she had never seen, and it made her belly flutter, as did the sight of the item always kept safely hidden from her, which now stood out proudly from its thatch of ash-blond curls. "I said we would share him." Came the husky voice, and now both Lithuania and Belarus shuddered. He approached the bed with wide steps, and Bela moved towards him at once. Russia held his sister at arms length, swallowing hard. "Lay... on your back." He told her.

Bela nodded, willing to do anything for her brother in this moment. She laid out on her back, one hand curled above her heaving breasts as the other slid back between her thighs. Lithuania's head was spinning as he waited for his direction, which came just as suddenly, only more forcefully than Bela's had. "Turn around, Toris." Liet swallowed as he obeyed, glancing over his shoulder when he felt the rope being removed. He rubbed at his sore wrists for a moment, before Russia spoke again. "Kneel over her." he nearly whispered. Trembling, Lithuania complied. Belarus looked up to meet his eyes this time, and there was something different about them. Hot breath mingled, lips just inches apart. There was a slight rumbling of a drawer, and then the bed dipped with Russia's weight as he climbed on. A chuckle filled the air.

"Kiss her." Came the order, or was it a suggestion? Either way, Liet hesitated. But soft hands wound their way through his hair, nails scraping gently, and Belarus pulled him down to meet his lips with her own. Her tongue was small and slick, and tasted sweet. He barely escaped giving it a nip as he felt familiar fingers probing at his entrance. Falling to his elbows, Lithuania pressed his chest flush against the soft cushion of breasts. He moaned into the kiss that Bela refused to relent, their bodies writhing against one another as the first finger slipped into him. The second came soon after, and even as he groaned in pain he was not released. Belarus' fingers slid from his hair and over his back, finding and tracing scars that she found curiously. Lithuania shuddered and jerked against her as Russia's deep-reaching fingers found his prostate.

_She didn't flinch. Didn't even hesitate...! _Lithuania thought. His scars, she didn't care...! Her hand was joined by a more familiar one, and he surprised himself at the groan that he brought out from him. A third finger wormed its way into his body, and he whimpered helplessly. Bela's soft, strong thighs squeezed his own, but he was not allowed to lower his hips yet. It was torture, trapped between the siblings like this. And both of them seemed to be enjoying their game thoroughly. Bela was soft and supple, while Russia was hard and calloused...

Liet whimpered in loss when Russia removed his fingers, breaking the kiss. He knew what was coming, and he had no wish to actually bite Belarus when it did. "Now, Toris... you can go inside." The Russian said breathlessly. And Liet didn't need to be told twice. He glanced to Bela to be sure, at her flushed cheeks and liquid eyes, and she nodded firmly. Swallowing, guided by her devilishly silky fingers, he sank into her tight, hot body. Bela's cry was high and sweet, eyes closing as she pressed her head back into the pillow, nails biting into Liet's shoulder as she was filled, and he echoed her cry with one of his own. He knew the feeling, after all. Pushing in to the hilt, Liet gave a groan as he felt a powerful grip on his hip. There was a time when he dreaded that feeling, but right now, he wanted what came after it more than anything.

Russia pushed into him swiftly, and Lithuania's cry was even louder than Bela's had been, and tinged with pain. The blond never did know his strength. But kisses were falling over his neck and shoulders from Russia, warm and wet. Belarus' kisses peppered his face and neck from the front, and he writhed helplessly between them once again. Both sheathed and speared, bodies hot and soft, hard, slick, and pulsing, throbbing. As Russia pulled back he took Lithuania's hips with him, and guided him when he thrust forward again. Liet and Bela's cries matched this time, and they both picked up the pace by the second thrust.

Three bodies pushed and ground together now, their breathing erratic and heavy. Belarus met each powerful thrust with a lift of her hips, one hand seeking out where her brother's gripped Lithuania's hip. The other hand stayed, fingers splayed, across Liet's back. Russia held his favorite's hip firmly with the hand that his sister's rested on. His thrusts were hard and deep, each of them jolting the smaller body trapped between his and his sisters. As for that body trapped between them, Lithuania was stuck between heaven and hell, and they kept changing places. Nails in his back and tender kisses. A painful thrust and a gentle caress. He almost felt as if he would truly become one with the siblings like this, or maybe they would be becoming one with him?

Pleasure mounted, and Belarus' body gave in first. The cord in her belly snapped lose, and her voice pierced Lithuania's ears as she cried out, a loud clear note. Her body shuddered and trembled, and squeezed him tight as her nails scratched him mercilessly. Liet gave in next, overwhelmed by too many sensations at once. And above him Russia came hard, continuing to thrust into the spent body underneath him until he was finished. And the three of them collapsed, side by side, a panting, sweaty tangle of limbs.

Lithuania began to gather his wits about him only when the air began to chill his damp skin, and he closed his eyes tightly. He wasn't sure what, if anything, was going to change after this night. Though he did know one thing for sure, and it was the one thing that Russia had wished for. He believed that Russia _did _love him, in his own way.

What he did not know, was how he felt about this. Only that the lengths that Russia was willing to go for him frightened him, from offering his sister whom he believed that Lithuania loved, to whipping him bloody for trying to leave. And that Belarus, who was drawing lazy lines on Liet's chest now, had her eyes directed over his shoulder to her brother, who _she _loved. Perhaps she at least would regard him as less than a rival now, but then just as he thought this Russia's arm slid about his waist, and he nuzzled into Lithuania's neck as he pulled the sheets up over them. Bela's nail dug into his collarbone, and he winced. She smiled sweetly, kissing his lips softly as her nail drew blood.

And Lithuania was trapped between them.


End file.
